Scarred Soul
by darkdemon125
Summary: Haruna was anything but perfect. Unwanted, and hated, she had grown callous. However after a fateful meeting with the infamous Sesshomaru, things begin to change. But for better or worse? Summary sucks. Story doesn't. SesshomaruXOC Rated M for some smut
1. Chapter 1

Her ears twitched in annoyance, causing her hair to move as she awaited her sister's arrival. Her kimono made her feel uncomfortable and trapped as her mother glared at her impatience. She pinned her ears to her head to keep them from twitching, her sapphire eyes sparking with concealed anger. The sound of approaching horses caught her mother's attention and the older woman smiled as she climbed to her feet.

"You will behave yourself, or I shall punish you, youkai." She spat out the name with a venomous tone.

_If you hate me so much, why care for me for so long after he died?_ The young girl thought as she began to follow her mother out into the middle of the village where people were gathered to welcome her sister and her new husband.

"Haruna, move quicker girl!" Her mother said over her shoulder and Haruna rolled her eyes before catching up to her mother just as her sister was lowered from her horse by her new husband. The two girls glared at one another as they faced each other. The mother smiled at her oldest daughter and pulled her into a hug as Haruna slipped away unnoticed by the crowd admiring her sister's new life. Her nose burned with the scent of sake radiating off the men of the village as a fire roared in the center, celebrating the winter solstice. She walked to the outskirts of the village and her eyes rested on the pale moon as it rose above the treetops. She smiled, tempted to take her hair down so her ears could feel the breeze that swept the air around her. However, her peace was short lived as she caught the scent of her older human sister behind her.

"I suppose sneaking up on demons is something they taught you while you were being a saseko then, Ashikko?" She sneered at the younger girl's comment and Haruna smirked. Her older human sister was evil as her name implicated. Ashikko literally translated into "evil one". Her mother Kirakki is just as evil if not more with her name translated into "killer of demons".

"Ikeike!" Ashikko hissed at Haruna's back. Haruna's smirk stretched across her face allowing her canines to be seen as she turned to face her sister. The older woman gasped and took a step back before glaring at her younger counterpart.

"Oka-san will know about this, ikeike." She hissed again and Haruna shrugged her shoulders before walking past Ashikko toward the raging fire. Ashikko let out a huff of pure rage before following after Haruna.

"Oto-san…" Haruna whispered as she sat in her room where she was sent while the others ate. She wiped the powder off her face, revealing two red stripes on each cheek and released her hair from its confines, allowing her ears to wiggle in freedom. Her raven hair went well past her bottom when loose. While up it only came to her middle back. She changed out of the stuffy kimono she had been forced to wear into hakama pants and a matching top. She sighed as she let out a breath and she listened to the humans in the other portions of the house. Her ears twitched in annoyance when she heard her name used in several insults said by none other than her mother and sister. She leaned out the window and took in the crisp smell of snow as the ever-pale moon smiled down on her. Her ears suddenly perked up at the sound of footsteps in the freshly fallen snow, and her nostrils burned with the scent of another demon. A stronger demon. A male demon. She bolted from her room into the main dining room earning an enraged gasp from her mother.

"Haruna! You stupid…" Kirakki was cut off by Haruna's shout.

"A demon approaches! He is strong!" Ashikko and Kirakki froze before laughing.

"Stupid youkai! No demon trespasses here! Do you take us for bakas?" Kirakki laughed as Haruna looked down, her fists clenched in rage. The nails she had been forced to file down grew and dug into her skin causing blood to drip onto the ground. Shouting was heard at the entrance to the village and Kirakki pushed past Haruna, knocking her to the ground, to get a better look. Her gasp along with that of the others caused Haruna to smirk and climb to her feet, her eyes still sparking with rage.

"It is a demon. A male demon! Oka-san, the ikeike was right!" Ashikko whined as Haruna disappeared from the room, knowing her scent would single her out from the other humans.

"Who are you?" She heard a man shout to the demon as she leaned out her window again. She heard a high-pitched raspy imp-like voice answer the man's question.

"He is Lord Sesshomaru! Lord of the Western Lands! You baka ningens should bow and kiss his feet!" Haruna's eyes widened as her ears twitched at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Haruna, make him leave! Tell him he is not welcome here!" Haruna turned to growl at her sister but stopped when she heard footsteps approaching her home. She pushed past her sister and stood in the doorway of her home just a man came out of the smoke. His ivory hair seemed to glow in the pale moonlight and his harsh golden eyes landed on her figure with an emotionless stare. A small greenish imp appeared at his feet with a staff almost 5 times his size in his hands. Her eyes widened before narrowing on the demon and his imp.

"Leave now." She stated simply before turning to return to her room.

"Do not speak to the Lord in such a manner you filthy hanyou!" The imp shouted at Haruna's turned back and she froze as her eyes flashed in released rage. She turned quickly and suddenly lifted the imp off the ground by his yukata.

"Hanyou? Is that what you believe I am, imp?" The imp stuttered as Haruna asked this in an icy tone. Her blue eyes flashing in rage. A smirk graced the handsome demon's face before he went to grab the young girl's neck only for her to disappear from next to him and reappear walking back into the home she had emerged from, pushing past the humans in the doorway.

"Leave now, son of Inu no Taisho." The man froze at the mention of his father's name and her family gasped at her knowledge. She disappeared into her room, sighing as she tried to calm herself. Somehow, she knew he would not leave. Deep down, she did not want him to. Her hands trembled slightly as she lightly touched the mark on her chest, normally hidden by her clothing. She heard her mother shouting for the warriors to fight the demon and her eyes widened at the command. She quickly hid her mark from anyone's eyes and ran out into the clearing.

"Yamette!" She shouted but none of them heeded her demand as her mother glared at her.

"Move Haruna! Or we will kill you as well, you worthless yokai!" Kirakki demanded and Haruna's fierce glare froze her.

"Iie ningen." Haruna stated icily as warriors surrounded her and the male demon named Sesshomaru. She glanced toward the flame that still burned in the center of the village and she smirked. Her arm shot out and the flame snaked around her, leaving its original place with nothing more than a pile of cold ashes. Everyone's eyes widened as she jumped high into the air and spun her body, shooting the flame as she did so. Shouts of agony and pain reached her ears and she smirked as she appeared in front of her still frozen mother. Ashikko screamed as her husband too fell from the damage the fire had done to his body and she rushed at Haruna in rage.

"Ikeike!" She screamed as she pierced the dagger into Haruna's shoulder. Haruna in wounded rage threw both Kirakki and Ashikko back; their bodies hitting the wall of their home with such tremendous force, Sesshomaru heard their necks snap from the impact. Haruna pulled the dagger out, wincing as she did so and threw it into a tree, watching it pierce the bark. Blood stained her once white kimono top and the imp snorted.

"Injured by such a ridiculous ningen weapon…pathetic." Haruna heard a soft oomph as Sesshomaru stepped on the imp's head, causing his face to be buried in the dirt. Sesshomaru slowly approached the young demon girl with caution as she turned to face him. The wound he noticed was slowly healing itself and her eyes were no longer flashing in rage. They seemed to swirl with emotion for a moment before freezing over in her icy glare.

"Leave now." She stated as he frowned at her.

"I do not have to heed your word wench." She seemed unfazed by his insult as her ears twitched. He noticed the movement and smirked at her restlessness. She hid it well except for the twitching ears.

"You're to come with me." He stated emotionlessly as he turned to walk away, the imp slowly digging his head out of the ground.

"Iie, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." She said to his turned back and the wind whipped her hair around her face as Sesshomaru froze from her defiance.

"Nani?" He asked in rage as he turned to face her. She frowned and spoke again.

"Iie, I cannot come with you." His eyes flashed red before he froze as she fell forward. A young boy backed away slowly, looking at his hands in amazement as Sesshomaru saw the sword protruding from Haruna's back. The boy looked up in fear as Sesshomaru approached the sword, pulling it out of Haruna's body before throwing it. It landed in the pile of ashes that had been a roaring fire but mere minutes ago. He knew now why her ear had twitched. It had not been from restlessness but from pain. She had kept the boy out of his sight to protect him and he stabbed her in the back. He bent down next to her motionless figure and heard her light heartbeat. He lifted her into his arms and left the boy to tend to the rest of his fellow villagers. Women and children looked mournful as they saw her injured figure and he raised an eyebrow before deciding to quench his curiosity. He turned to one of the older women, a blind old woman. She smiled when she heard him approach her figure.

"You want to know about the young girl you carry now, do you not Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked and he nodded before answering, remembering she couldn't see him.

"Hai." She chuckled lightly at his answer before starting her story.

"Her name is Haruna. No one knows her true name. It is the name the leader of our village gave her when he found her injured in the forest. She had almost died but he saved her and she had forgotten her past. He decided to care for her and claim her as his own, giving her the name Haruna for the season in which she was found. The two women you saw confront her and die were the leader's wife and her daughter from her previous marriage of which she had been widowed. Kirakki and Ashikko hated Haruna for being a demon and often abused her and treated her as a servant instead of family. Do not misunderstand my lord. Haruna was a sweet caring girl until our leader died and left her in the care of Kirakki and Ashikko who have belittled and beaten her to the point she is almost like an empty shell, hollow except for her pain and rage. Her power has only been used against us once before during an uprising and she was praised as a hero. She will be mourned for and missed by those who knew her before the Change." Sesshomaru nodded at the old woman's story before turning his eyes down to the girl he held in his arms. Her voluminous raven hair skated across the snow and her figure was hidden beneath the baggy hakama pants and kimono she had dressed herself in. He smirked before turning to his imp who had just appeared at his side.

"Jaken, you will take care of this onna do you understand?" he asked and Jaken stuttered a futile protest before shrinking back in fear at the harshness in his lord's eyes and agreeing.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." They left the village to tend to their wounded and dead, taking with them the young girl known only as Haruna.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haru-chan!" A small smiling human girl with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared in front of the silent Haruna. Haruna looked at her with a soft glance before answering.

"Hai, Rin-chan?" The girl giggled at Haruna's endearment as she brought from behind her back two kimonos.

"Which one do you think I should wear to the winter festival?" She asked excitedly and Haruna let out light chuckle before tapping her claw against her chin, deciding. She took in Rin's skin tone and height before deciding upon the dark blue with white Sakura blossoms.

"That one Rin-chan! It'll make your skin appear fair and even." She said as Rin's face lit up with another smile.

"Arigato Haru-chan! Will you be going?" She asked hopefully and Haruna shook her head.

"No, Rin. Not tonight." Rin looked down before asking.

"Why?" Haruna chuckled before picking the small girl up and placing her in her lap.

"I don't feel well, little sister." She said quietly and the girl looked up at her.

"Why?" She asked and Haruna chuckled before shrugging her shoulders.

"I do not know. It's alright though! You will bring me back lots of stories and tell me all about it so I will feel like I was there won't you?" She asked the younger girl and Rin smiled brightly.

"Hai! I will, onee-san! I will bring back lots of stories!" She hugged Haruna before hopping off her lap and taking her kimonos with her as she rushed from the room, happily. Haruna sighed as she turned back to her window. She heard the door to her room, open and close and she sighed again.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" She asked over her shoulder at the lord and he smirked.

"I do not understand." He stated and she turned to face him fully, her hakama pants rustling with her movements.

"What?" She asked and he slowly approached her.

"You will not be joining Rin at the festival tonight correct?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes. I do not feel well, my lord." She stated with a frown as he looked around the room he had given her many moons ago.

"I understand. Do you dance, Haruna?" He asked and she froze before answering.

"Hai, a little. I've learned from watching Ashikko perform for the men of the village. Why?" She asked suspiciously with an eyebrow raised as he chuckled.

"I was curious, onna." He answered coldly and she shrugged his tone off.

"Hai but she was whore so my dancing may be unfit for a lord of your stature, daiyoukai." He smirked at her answer and she rolled her eyes. She knew he was a pervert. She also knew what he wanted and knew he would not receive it from her.

"Iie, my lord. I will not perform for you." She stated unemotionally and he shook his head.

"I did not want you to perform for me, onna." He stated in the same tone.

"Haruna!" Both demons looked toward the door as Jaken came in, angry as usual.

"You neglected your chores yet again, onna! How many times must I tell you Lord Sesshomaru does not tolerate lazine…?" Jaken stopped his ranting as soon as he saw his lord and he bowed.

"I apologize, my lord. I did not know you were with the onna!" He stated in his high-pitched impish voice. Haruna would've giggled if she had that desire left in her. The truth was she wasn't sure how to act around so many people who did not beat or belittle her but instead treated her with equality and happiness. Jaken would not admit it but he kept the girl in track for her sake more than his own. He knew if Sesshomaru knew she snuck off during the day, he would punish her severely and Jaken couldn't stand to see anyone strike Haruna much less his lord. Sesshomaru looked from Jaken's bowed figure to Haruna's dull eyes and frowned.

"Why are you neglecting your tasks, wench? They are not hard! They are simple!" He was mad but not at Haruna. He was mad at everything in general. He had seen Haruna's paling skin and noticed her turning down invites to many things, telling everyone she did not feel well. She looked ill but she acted as if she was healthy. She looked down and sighed.

"I am ill. I become very sick if I work too hard, my lord. I do my tasks and only stop when I become too sick to finish." She admitted and Sesshomaru froze. Jaken looked up with an astonished look upon his impish face and Haruna turned from both of them.

"You will go to a healer, Haruna." Sesshomaru's statement caught both Haruna and Jaken off guard as she turned to him quickly.

"What?" She asked in amazement and he growled at her.

"You will see a healer and be rid of this illness." He left briskly and Jaken quickly climbed to his feet to follow him as Haruna stared at his retreating figure with shock still written on her face.

_Why did I not see it before? Was I so blind to her…actions? _

_Was I so stupid not to see the signs? _Sesshomaru thought as he paced around his study, while Jaken looked down at the ground or at his hands, Sesshomaru couldn't tell which.

"How long has she been neglecting her chores, imp?" He asked harshly and Jaken jumped before answering.

"Several days my lord. I did not know she was ill or I would've have told you." The imp admitted before bowing to Sesshomaru.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Sesshomaru nodded his head before telling him to escort Haruna to the nearest healer and make sure she is well before returning. Jaken nodded and quickly left Sesshomaru to his own thoughts.

_Why did the mere thought of anything being wrong with her send a chill down my spine? _

_Why did I **need** to hear her voice?_

_Why did I **need** to see her? _

_Why did I **desire** to feel her skin under my fingertips and her body beneath me? _Sesshomaru growled at his confusion and slammed his hand down onto his desk, his claws digging into the wood. He suddenly heard Rin's scream and he rushed to her side. His heart stopped when he saw Haruna on the floor, covered in sweat, barely breathing with Jaken shaking in fear beside her. Rin had tears pouring down her face as she gripped Sesshomaru's leg.

"Lord Sesshomaru she fell! She just fell! What is wrong with Haru-chan?" She asked as she continued to cry and Jaken still trembled.

"She said she felt dizzy, my lord. I didn't think anything of it…" He managed to get out before Sesshomaru swept Haruna up into his arms and placed her in her bed, sending Jaken to fetch a healer.

"Be quick imp or she will perish!" Sesshomaru growled and Jaken nodded his head determinedly as Rin looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Will she be alright, Lord Sesshomaru? She will not die will she?" She asked in fear and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Iie, she will not die." He stated though he knew if she didn't receive attention soon, she would. Her fever was scorching to the touch, sweat drenched her body, her breathing was erratic and shallow, the very signs of impending death. He sent Rin out of the room as he swept Haruna's bangs out of her pained face. He heard hurried footsteps approaching the room and he growled when he saw Jaken return with a young woman with green hair and pink eyes.

"You called for a healer, Lord Sesshomaru?" She bowed as she asked this and he grunted a yes before moving to show her Haruna. She gasped but approached anyways. She placed her hands over Haruna's chest and Sesshomaru watched as they turned pink but they slowly changed colors, deepening from pink to red and from red to black. The healer pulls back and turns to Sesshomaru.

"I am sorry my lord but she is too close to the edge from the poison. I cannot pull her back…she will die." As soon as these words left the healer's lips, Sesshomaru froze, unable to accept the truth. Jaken too seemed upset by the news. He himself had gotten close to the girl as had Rin and Sesshomaru.

* * *

"…she will die…." Haruna drifted in and out of consciousness but caught these three fatal words. Her heart gave a jolt of fear and tears gathered underneath her closed eyelids, slowly leaking out and down her cheek.

Had this been Kirakki's plan?

To not kill her right then and there, but slowly, painfully, and with no chance of recovery?

Every part of her screamed in pain and yet she yearned to move. She wished to go back to the village where Kirakki lay and tear her apart limb by limb. She wished her father hadn't died, leaving her in the care of that vile woman. She wished she could remember where she came from and who she was. She wished she could've seen Sesshomaru's face at the mention of her dying. Most of all, she wished to live. If she was afraid of anything, it was dying. She felt tears hitting her hand and a child sobbing from beside her joined by the sobbing of an imp. She knew Rin and Jaken would cry. She wanted to know if _he'd_ cry. She tried desperately to open her eyes to see his face but they wouldn't budge. She had known they wouldn't. She knew she'd never get to see his face again. She knew it…she just didn't want to accept it.

"Rin, Jaken, leave." His voice floated through her ears and she heard two bodies leave the room, taking their sobbing with them.

"Haruna…" His voice spoke with a hint of emotion in it. It was as if he cared.

"Gomen nasai…" Her words reached his ears and he stared at her in amazement before falling to his knees by her bedside.

"Nani? You have nothing to apologize for girl! It is not your fault! Now get up! Get up onna!" He commanded and she would've smiled if she could. Even now, he was using his commanding tone with her as if she'd listen. And she would if she could but she couldn't. She didn't have the strength to even lift her eyelids much less listen to his commands.

_I will miss you very much, Sesshomaru…_

Her voice floated in the air around him and he bent his head down. His ivory hair blocked his face from Rin and Jaken's view as they came up behind him just as Haruna's spirit left her body.

"HARU-CHAN!" Rin screamed and she buried her face into the sleeve of Sesshomaru's yukata, sobbing as Sesshomaru began to tremble from the pain that rocketed through his body. Tensaiga too trembled, begging to be used and Sesshomaru could see the pall bearing demons surrounding her body. His head snapped up as he unsheathed Tensaiga, slashing at the demons destroying them, allowing Haruna to return to life. Her chest rose with the gulp of air she took and Rin screamed again, this time in joy as she jumped onto Haruna's slowly rising body. Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and turned to walk out of the room but her voice stop him.

"Domo arigato, Sesshomaru-sama." She stated as she hugged Rin to her chest and he smirked before leaving. Jaken still had tears pouring down his cheeks as Haruna smiled at him.

"Haru-chan, you smiled! You never smile! You are better!" Rin said, happily as Jaken began to sob again.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky as he heard Rin race down the hall to change for the festival Haruna was now attending. He didn't have to turn to know who entered, opening and closing the door behind them. Her soft footsteps barely made a sound across the wood of the floor and he smirked as she stopped beside him. A smile graced her beautiful features for the first time since he's seen her and a bubbling sensation rose in his stomach but he quickly clamped it down.

"Why did you save me, my lord? Surely you are not so short of servants you needed me?" She asked, still looking out into the garden as Sesshomaru tensed at her question.

_Why did I save her?_ He thought as he turned to look at her. She had changed into a festival kimono and it brought her heavenly blue eyes. Her fair skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and her raven hair was tied back in a braid running down her back. He stared at her in amazement as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Nani? Is there something on my face?" Her fingers went to her face as she asked this and he shook his head turning away.

"Iie." Her smile returned at his answer and she heard Rin looking for her as she sighed. She turned to leave but stopped before she lightly placed a kiss on his cheek and disappearing from the room, her scent the only lingering remnant of her. Sesshomaru froze and then slowly his harsh face curved upwards in a smirk.

* * *

"Look a demon! With that human child!" "Isn't that the girl who is Lord Sesshomaru's servant?"

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It's the Lord's imp as well!"

All these statements and questions filled the air as Rin dragged Haruna through the festival, excitedly pointing at random booths. Haruna smiled and nodded, allowing the child to pull her around like a rag doll. Suddenly the voices ceased and Haruna turned to see Sesshomaru walking up to her. Her heart suddenly began to beat rapidly in her chest as he stopped in front of her and Rin smiled when she saw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Did you come to the winter festival for the stories?" She asked and he shook his head, his eyes still locked on Haruna's exquisite form. Rin pouted and Haruna smiled.

"Then why, if I may ask, are you here, my lord?" Her question she knew would be left unanswered.

"Take Rin to the story teller, imp." He stated as Jaken nodded and began to pull Rin away from Haruna and Sesshomaru.

"She is an Inu like Lord Sesshomaru! Look at the marks upon her cheeks!" A bystander whispered to another as Sesshomaru led Haruna away from the crowd.

_Where are you taking me Sesshomaru? _

_Why do I feel like smiling in delight? _

_Why am I even wearing this kimono? _

_What possessed me to wear the one thing I hated for you? _Her thoughts fumbled their way around her mind as she continued to follow him into the forest surrounding the festival. Her footsteps echoed lightly off the trees but were overshadowed by his heavier steps. He stopped in a small clearing and turned to her as she tilted her head to the side and she looked around in confusion.

"Nani? Wakarimasen." She stated before he took her hand in his and led her to the middle of the clearing. She continued to stare at him in confusion until he forced her down onto her knees and pointed to the sky, where the moon hung directly above them.

"You like to look at the moon." He stated simply before sitting next to her. Her eyes widened and she smiled as she turned to look at him. He looked extremely handsome in the moonlight and her heart raced in her chest. His golden eyes turned to her blue and they simply looked at one another in a comfortable silence. His eyes searched hers and found depths he had not intended to find and flames he did not want to fight. Her eyes found icy loneliness and mysteries swirling in his that she wanted to solve forever.

_Mine…_ A voice filled the air around them and brought them out of their staring contest. Sesshomaru climbed to his feet as Haruna looked around her, trying to find the owner.

_She is mine…_ It rang again and Sesshomaru pulled Haruna to her feet beside him.

_She is mine…mine….mine…. _The voice continued to chant as Haruna looked around the clearing, clutching a sleeve of Sesshomaru's yukata. Her ears twitched before she turned quickly to see a figure approaching them from the shadows. Sesshomaru noticed him as well and pulled Haruna behind him, his growl emitting itself from his throat. The man smirked when he sent his arm outward and Haruna screamed as the mark on her chest began to burn.

"Come to me, Kumiko. Come to me…." The man chanted and Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Haruna's eyes went dull and she blindly followed the man's commands.

"Onna! I am your lord! Get your ass back over here!" He shouted but Haruna could not hear him as a fire shot up through the snow, causing Sesshomaru to lose sight of them. Suddenly the fire was gone and so was Haruna and the mystery demon. He went to follow their scents only to find the scents ended at the fire. He growled as he saw Haruna's footprints end as well and he rushed back to where he had left Rin and Jaken. Rin gasped when she saw Sesshomaru alone, his eyes red with anger.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where is Haru-chan?" She asked worriedly and Jaken nodded, curious as well.

"She was taken! Damn girl! Jaken take Rin back to the palace and stay there!" He commanded before taking off into the night, scaring bystanders.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruna shook her head as she lifted her body off of a soft bed. She could not remember how she got there as she looked around, finding nothing familiar to her senses. The door to the room opened and closed and she growled at the male demon who smirked at her. His eyes traveled down the length of her body, lingering on her chest and her legs which now was visible. Her kimono had risen past her thighs and had come apart at the chest to reveal the mark and some of her cleavage. She squealed and quickly began trying to cover herself as he chuckled. She froze as he appeared in front of her, lowering her hands to keep her from covering herself back up.

"Such a beauty shouldn't have to hide herself in such a manner…" He whispered as he leaned close to her ear, his warm breath hitting her neck causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. She tensed as he gently began to nip on her earlobe before pressing his lips to her jaw line, stopping at her lips. He slowly climbed on top of her as she pushed against his chest.

"It is futile my princess…" He said against her lips as he slid his hand down her body.

"Such beauty, such innocence…" He repeated against her skin.

"Shut up…" She said as she again tried to push him off. He chuckled as he lowered her down onto the mattress and his lips continued their assault on hers. She felt anger rise in her stomach turning her eyes red but the male demon merely pushed his finger to the mark upon her chest and all of her anger dissipated. She stared at him.

_How did he know about my mark? _

_Why did he call me Kumiko? _

_Who is he? _Her mind reeled with questions as his hands continued to explore her body.

"Who…are…you?" She managed to gasp out between his kisses and he smirked.

"Takuro Inukai…your betrothed." He said before taking possession of her lips again.

_Betrothed…I have a family….I have a name…._ She pressed against his chest again, pushing him away with curiosity filled eyes.

"Who am I?" She asked and he chuckled as he stroked her cheek in a loving manner.

"What do you mean who are you? You are Princess Kumiko Harashima of the Elemental InuYoukai tribe! Surely you must remember!" She shook her head at his statement and his eyes widened.

"You don't know who you are? Did that man erase your memories?" He asked, angered. She shook her head and frowned.

"I was found in the forest surrounding a human village and the leader took me in and gave me the name Haruna because I could not remember anything." She said in both her and Sesshomaru's defense and the man smiled.

"Do you know why you could not remember anything?" He asked in amusement and she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"No." She stated and he suddenly began to cackle evilly as Haruna felt pain shoot through her, originating from the mark upon her chest.

"It is because I tried to kill you. Tried but apparently failed. This time I will not fail, though. No one is here to save you. No one is here to stop me!" He smirked as he pressed his fingers to her chest, the mark glowing brightly. Takuro was suddenly headless and his body fell motionless to the ground at Sesshomaru's feet as he sheathed Tokijin. Haruna's breathing was rapid as she finally felt the pain leave her body. Sesshomaru's red eyes slowly faded as he picked her up into his arms. Tears leaked down her face as she looked up at him, her hair a mess of tangles around her face, her kimono open, revealing her pale body and he frowned as he smelled Takuro's scent all over her body.

"What did he do?" He asked, the edges of his pupils turning red as she allowed more tears to pour down her face and she buried her head into his chest. She trembled in his arms and he tightened his grip on her protectively. He then took off, aiming for his palace. He looked down at her sleeping form as he laid her gently in her bed and covered her with a blanket. She stirred but did not awaken as he lightly touched her hair, remembering her instantly.

_Screaming. Terrifying pain filled screaming. Sesshomaru hadn't wanted to come out onto the scene but something had called him there. A young beautiful inuyoukai female was screaming as a male inuyoukai etched a mark into her skin using his flames. Sesshomaru sensing the immediate danger of the mark for the young girl, leapt forward and knocking the male away. As soon as his skin left hers, she stopped screaming as if the pain ended. Blood covered her motionless body and she laid in an awkward position as her assailant disappeared in a gust of wind. Sesshomaru left her as he smelled an approaching human village leader. It had been spring…_

* * *

Dim moonlight filtered in through the window as Haruna sat up, her chest still dully throbbing. She looked down and saw she was still dressed in her stained, ruined kimono from the night before and her heart beat wildly against her chest as she remembered the night. She slowly climbed out of bed and made her way to her wardrobe, careful not to make any noise for she knew it was early in the morning. Her door slid open and she turned to Sesshomaru who eyed her attire with contempt.

"You will change." He stated simply and Haruna nodded.

"I was planning on it, my lord. His scent covers it too much…I shall burn it." She stated, trembling and Sesshomaru's gaze softened as he saw this before nodding his head. When Haruna was sure he was planning on leaving she turned back to choosing her attire for the day until she felt him come up behind her. She tensed as his claw ran down the length of the kimono, cutting it. It slowly slid to the ground and Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her upper body. Her trembling ceased as his hot breath hit her neck, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"Tell me what he did to you, Haruna…" His whispers caused heat to rise in places she barely knew existed. She turned quickly in his arms and pressed her hands against his chest as he looked down at her with searing golden eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest as she looked up at him and felt him in places she'd never felt anyone before.

"He didn't do anything truly compromising to me, my lord. He just violated me a little…" His grip tightened at this before he lowered his lips down upon her still bruised lips. She gasped before giving in to his demands. His tongue caressed hers in an erotic dance of wills as she pulled herself closer to his body, yearning for something she had no name for. He growled at her response to him. He lifted her into his arms, his lips still locked with hers as he made his way over to her bed. Her claws scraped at his yukata, shredding the fabric. He raised at an aristocratic eyebrow at this action as she bucked her body against his. At this primal movement, Sesshomaru felt all things leave him except his desire for the woman underneath him. Her raven hair cascaded around her and her ears pinned themselves to her head as he lowered his lips from her lips to her neck. A strange tingling sensation arose in her stomach as she bucked her body upwards, wanting him closer. This caused a growl to emit itself from Sesshomaru's chest and Haruna let out a small growl as well as his hands expertly explored every inch of her exposed body. Her claws continually attacked the fabric of his yukata until it fell to the floor. He lowered her down on to the mattress, still locked with his lips to her neck. With his yukata gone, her nails raked across the skin of his back leaving trails of blood wherever they went. He growled at her touch causing a shiver of pleasure to sweep through her body. Suddenly a shout pierced the air around them causing them to shoot up in their tangled position.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Get your ass out here! Right now!" Sesshomaru growled at the voice as he looked down at Haruna's naked figure. Haruna smiled when she felt his annoyance and swept her hand across his face.

"See who it is, my lord." She stated soothingly and he growled again, shaking his head.

"No. I know who it is." He argued before pressing his lips to hers and lowering her back down before he heard another shout.

"Lord Sesshomaru! There are intruders! It's that half-breed!" Jaken shouted and Haruna giggled softly, causing certain areas to jiggle with her sounds. Sesshomaru let out a roar of rage before disentangling himself from Haruna as she continued to laugh. As he turned to glare at her, he was distracted by her naked body and he suddenly strolled toward her. He pressed his lips against hers, causing her laughter to end. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss, forgetting he was angry at his half breed brother. This shocked him. He had never been one to easily release his anger yet when she kissed him, spoke to him, was near him, he was so distracted by her. He couldn't hold a coherent thought near her. He couldn't feel anything but her.

"SESSHOMARU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I SMELL YOUR STENCH! GET OUT HERE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"SESSHOMARU! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I SMELL YOUR STENCH! GET OUT HERE!" Inuyasha shouted and Haruna suddenly gasped.

"I know that voice…" She quickly climbed away from Sesshomaru and ran into her closet, pulling on some clothes. Sesshomaru groaned quietly as she stepped out, fully clothed and made her way to the balcony. She gasped as she leaned over and he walked up behind her.

"Haruna?" A young woman's voice asked as Haruna leaned over far enough for their guests to see her clearly.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" She asked and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on her rounded posterior which was driving him insane. Again his anger dissipated with one gentle, innocent swish of her luscious curves and he came up behind her, causing several shocked gasps as he wrapped an arm protectively across her hips.

"Haruna, are you alright?" Kagome asked in worry as she eyed Sesshomaru's presence. Haruna nodded and smiled.

"Oh I'm quite fine! Better than fine actually! How are you?" She asked enthusiastically. Sesshomaru's touch sent flames of desire sweeping through her as she kept from ripping his clothes off of his perfect form. Her friends looked worried as Sesshomaru glared at them.

"We're fine, Haru-chan. What are you doing here? What about your village?" Kagome wondered and Inuyasha snorted.

"It's clear. Her village kicked her out because she drew that dog to her!"

"NO!" Haruna defended and Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha struck the ground with tremendous force causes Haruna to lose her balance and slip off the balcony. Sesshomaru was quick to save her, landing softly on the ground in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Haruna smiled and jumped down from his arms to face her friends. They stared in shock at Sesshomaru's emotionless face as Haruna tilted her head to the side.

"I was attacked and he saved me." She lied and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"HE saved YOU?" She asked. Inuyasha looked between his brother and the younger girl inuyoukai in front of them.

"From what?" Inuyasha questioned suspicion lingering in his voice. Haruna looked down and frowned.

"The villagers turned against me…" She spoke softly and Inuyasha cursed.

"Damn it! I told you to come with us! It was that Kirakki wasn't it?" Haruna unconsciously flinched and Kagome gasped.

"Oh Haruna!" Sesshomaru looked down at Haruna and felt empathy. Her family had betrayed her and yet she stood tall and proud and tried to find pleasure in life. Sesshomaru pulled her behind him and glared at them.

"What did you want half-breed?" He asked coldly as Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't want anything."

"We need your help." Kagome counteracted and Inuyasha grimaced as the words left her mouth. Haruna looked around Sesshomaru and he stared at the two in front of him.

"Help? With what? I want to help!" Haruna said from behind Sesshomaru's pure wall of muscle and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you'll be a big help with Naraku." Haruna froze as she heard that name and suddenly began trembling in fear.

"Na...ra…ku?" Sesshomaru turned at the sound of her fear ridden voice and frowned when he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Haruna…" He spoke softly and brushed his hand against her cheek before she backed away slowly, shaking her head.

"No!" She turned and ran back into the building as Inuyasha stared at his brother in shock. Sesshomaru sighed before turning to Kagome and Inuyasha with narrowed eyes.

"What about Naraku?" He asked, harshly and coldly.

"He's gotten stronger! He doesn't even flinch when I shoot him with my arrows anymore." Kagome stated as Inuyasha scoffed.

"Damn bastard…" He cursed and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru!" Haruna's shout caused Sesshomaru to disappear back inside his palace. He found her slumped against the wall holding her bleeding shoulder as a snake demon lay across the ground dead. He was by her side in a moment and she smiled.

"I killed him before he killed Rin." She stated simply and grimaced as pain throbbed from the wound on her shoulder. He shook his head and removed her hand as she closed her eyes when the pain overwhelmed her.

"Haruna…" His voice softened and she smiled.

"I'm fine. Apparently he had some venom in his bite…" He frowned and lightly touched the wound with his fingertips. Kagome gasped when she came up behind him and Inuyasha growled until he saw the culprit, dead.

"Oh you're real protected here! Didn't you sense the bastard?" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru as he bent over Haruna's shoulder wound.

"It's a bite. I'll have to suck the venom out." He muttered as Haruna nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome stared in shock as Sesshomaru placed his lips over the bite and began to suck the wound. His actions caused the throbbing to lessen and when he was done he spit out the green poison and licked the wound clean. Haruna smiled her thanks as the pain died away and began to heal almost instantaneously. Sesshomaru climbed to his feet and assisted Haruna to hers before turning to his half brother in anger.

"You are not worthy of my help, half breed." He hissed and Haruna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that. He is your brother. You both share the same blood." Her voice was calm and it soothed both male demons out of their rage at one another. Sesshomaru looked at her before nodding his head.

"I'm not helping you, half breed. I am killing Naraku for my own pleasure." His words were cold and harsh as Haruna giggled.

"He's doing it to protect Rin and Jaken." She giggled again and Sesshomaru glared at her out of the corner of his eye. As they did this, Inuyasha and Kagome smiled to themselves. Sesshomaru tried to stay angry at Haruna but found he couldn't with her heavenly chest rising up and down with her laughter, knowing that beneath that kimono lie pale untouched, unscarred skin just waiting for a man's touch. His attention went from her chest to her delectable lips and he found himself aroused faster than he had ever been before. Inuyasha scrunched his face at the scent and Haruna looked at him, laughing at his face.

"Ugh…that is horrible!" Inuyasha said as Kagome and Haruna turned to him in confusion. Sesshomaru glared at him, threatening him if he told, he'd kill him.

"That scent! Don't you smell it?" Inuyasha directed his question at Haruna who shook her head.

"Smell what?" She asked as she looked around, expecting the scent to hit her at any moment. Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru.

"That stench! He just oozes a…" Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha across the jaw and Haruna glared at him.

"What was that for?" She asked, angrily and Sesshomaru crossed his arms across his chest in rage. "He opened his mouth." He hissed and Haruna put her hands on her hips and glared at Sesshomaru.

"So?" She argued and Sesshomaru found his rage again dissipating with her movements.

"So…stop breathing." He muttered. She stared at him with wide eyes before they narrowed.

"Excuse me? Stop breathing? Why would I ever…" Sesshomaru cut off her rant with a passionate kiss and Inuyasha and Kagome stared with wide eyes. They had never seen anything like it. First they were screaming, ready to kill one another, then they were locked in a passionate embrace.

"Stop breathing…I can't stay angry with you breathing." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear and she pulled away indignantly.

"I'll stop breathing when you do!" She retaliated and Sesshomaru let out a cross between a groan and a sigh as Haruna smirked.


End file.
